Travesura
by Mi Koushiro Yamato
Summary: Sólo era… un estudio de la naturaleza humana en pro de la ciencia. Sólo eso.


_X Men __pertenece__ a __Marvel Comics__._

Este es un fic de fan para fans.

**Advertencia:** Slash, no homofóbicos.

**Aclaratoria:** X-Men, cuenta saldada.

* * *

**Travesura**

**-.-.-  
**

Y ahí estaba él, las ojeras marcadas, los ojos ardiéndole, la cabeza apunto de explotar, pero a final de cuentas dirigiéndose con paso trémulo por el pasillo oscuro. Por ése en el cual al final se encontraba un reloj demasiado grande para su gusto y por donde, si girabas a la derecha, bajarías a la primera planta; pero si contrario, tomabas la izquierda, te conduciría al único pasillo rumbo a las habitaciones de los más jóvenes, lejos de las principales.

Por eso fue extraño cuando lo vio ahí, parado a la mitad, observando el reloj a tan alta hora de la noche. Pero ni bien la sorpresa fue breve al igual que el gusto, se llevó una mano contra el rostro y agitó la cabeza intentando borrar el sueño que lo había levantado.

–Siento confusión en ti, mi querido amigo.

Charles, quien seguía observando la hora como si fuera lo más importante en la vida, se tomó el tiempo para acercarse, cerrar la puertecita de vidrio por donde se le daba cuerda, y entonces por fin, girar a verlo.

–Mala noche –atinó a responder de mal humor, y sin esperarse más, terminó de cruzar dispuesto a desaparecerse escaleras abajo. Pero otra pregunta llegó a su mente, bueno, una imagen con una sugerencia.

–Con una copa, ¿quizás?

Erik Lensherr sólo se dispuso a continuar, y seguido, un alegre Charles le hizo juego.

-.-.-

–Jaque.

Tamborileando, el ruido sordo del vaso contra la madera rebotando dentro del silencio por primera vez desde que se conocieran, Erick se encontró más pensativo de lo normal. Observaba con indecisión las piezas, sopesando sobre una al crear una jugada imaginaría, y luego volviendo sobre otra.

Sin esperar más tiempo, y suspirando ante la obviedad, Charles tomó la pieza adversaria y la movió, después haciendo lo mismo con la suya–. Jaque mate.

El aludido alzó la mirada, el ceño fruncido, pero antes que dijera nada, su compañero negó–. Me temo que es obvio, mi amigo. No necesito leer tu mente para saber con claridad tus movimientos –tomó lo último del coñac en su vaso y sirvió más de paso, haciendo lo mismo al de su compañero–. Aunque si me permites decirlo, es algo extraño.

Lensherr sólo gruñó, tomando de golpe el contenido, y levantándose.

–Erik…

–Descansa, Charles.

Aquel tipo de despedidas se había convertido en una de tantas, al grado que aquella noche, Xavier se encontraba teniendo remordimientos, pues estaba más que seguro, era culpable que su querido amigo y con el cual más confianza tenía, estuviera pasando por una situación así.

Por eso se encontraba frente a aquel reloj, tomándose tiempo para pensar la manera en solucionar aquello. Quizás confesándole su travesura. Pero…, y lo concluyó muchas veces así: no podía disculparse. No podía simplemente porque no se arrepentía genuinamente de ello, y contrario, lo había estado totalmente disfrutando. Cada mueca, cada reacción, cada excusa o mirada cuando parecía que él no se percataba.

–¡Espera Erik! –Apretó la mano en puño contra los labios, evitando salirse a paso apresurado tras de él, y deteniéndose casi de golpe bajo el umbral, donde el otro había girado–. Yo…

Pero volvía a insistir con lo mismo. Erik pediría una disculpa, eso era seguro; pero él no estaba dispuesto a darla. Entonces posiblemente se enojaría. Posiblemente (y era lo más creíble) atentaría contra su integridad y después se marcharía de la mansión para nunca jamás regresar. Lo más sensato era dejar su caprichosa travesura, y tras ello, intentar recomponer el lazo que se estaba tambaleando.

–¿Puedo acompañarte?

Sin un gesto, el mayor continuó su camino de regreso escaleras arriba. A su lado, a paso silencioso, Xavier le miraba de cuando en cuando.

–¿Has notado el progreso en los chicos? –Erik no dijo nada–. Parece curioso como, la situación, les ha hecho madurar tan rápidamente. Es interesante como actúa la naturaleza en cuanto a supervivencia se trata. Supongo que eso, es lo que hace a los seres vivien-…

Sin embargo un golpe seco, sobre su pecho y en la espalda, lo cayó. Unos instantes caminaba hablando afablemente sobre ciencia, y al siguiente se encontraba cercado contra la pared, el brazo de su mejor amigo aplastándole por el pecho.

–¿Erik?

Pero no hubo tiempo de hablar, de preguntar, suplicar por su vida o asombrarse. Antes siquiera de procesar las causas de todo aquello, su compañero estaba encima, golpeando sus labios contra los suyos de manera torpe y desesperada mientras intentaba con las manos acercarle a él, y atravesaba una pierna entre las otras, juntando sus cuerpos.

Xavier ahogó un gemido dentro de la otra boca ante el contacto intimo, e inclinando el rostro en busca de oxigeno, sólo logró dejar en el cuello descubierto, un camino libre por el cual bajar.

–…Er-k…!

La pared tras él se movió, pero no cayó gracias al brazo que le jaló por la muñeca y que después le guiara en su desorbitado panorama. Para cuando se diera cuenta, volvía a estar entre oscuridad, una más espesa, sus pies golpeando contra cosas regadas, y su cuerpo retorciéndose bajo unas manos que comenzaban a quemar.

No tuvo tregua. Ninguna. No cuando chocó contra la base de la cama y cayó. Tampoco cuando su camisa pagó el precio de la desesperación al saltar los botones. Tampoco cuando intentó volver a pronunciar alguna palabra y los labios que le asaltaran la boca, se encontraron ahora tragando lo más intimo de su cuerpo.

–¡Erik…!

Escurrió los dedos entre los mechones oscuros, asiendo al mismo ritmo que él, e incluso instándole a que acelerara el paso. Simplemente la lengua húmeda, que dejaba ese frío ardiente, le estaba haciendo perder la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Literalmente le apagaron la luz cuando su miembro dejó la garganta del polaco y su rostro golpeó contra el colchón. Pero el enojo y el frotarse contra lo que fuera por una necesidad apremiante, duró poco. Las estrellas volvieron, incluso toda una galaxia conjunta a un ir y venir del infierno. Eso fue lo último que supo.

-.-.-

–Buenos días –Raven cruzó por detrás de la silla regalándole una gran sonrisa, y alcanzando un pedazo de pan, le dio un beso a la mejilla antes de sentarse– ¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces algo pálido.

Xavier, quien recién ingresaba al comedor, algo nada cotidiano en él por la hora, como que quiso crear una mueca, antes de, en un movimiento cuidadoso, sentarse a la silla perteneciente.

–_Havok, ¿podrías alcanzarme aquel recipiente_ –Hank apuntó refiriéndose al azucarero.

–¿Charles?

Aguantado el dolor que le punzaba por toda la columna vertebral, el aludido negó, sin referirse a que no pasaba nada o que bien, sí, en efecto, para nada se encontraba bien.

–Por cierto –Ella pareció buscar algo en sus bolsillos mientras sostenía entre los dientes el pan con mermelada de zarzamora que recién se preparara–, Erik me ha dejado esto para ti –y le entregó un papel doblado–, ha dicho que es importante.

Sin pensárselo dos veces y olvidándose por un momento de su dolorido trasero, Xavier se giró un poco mientras comenzaba a leer la nota evitando que ese rojo le cubriera el rostro por completo. El sólo haber escuchado su nombre, le había traído el vivo recuerdo de la noche anterior.

–_La próxima vez, pídelo como se debe._

Y, sin importarle que los otros se le quedaran viendo extrañados, él soltó una carcajada larga y profunda. No sabía si sentirse ofendido o qué. Después de todo, el otro le había cambiado el juego.

–_Demonios Erik. Ya veremos quien gana hoy, mi querido amigo._

Y ya lo verían. Pues sabía a seguridad que su compañero había escuchado su pensamiento, y que iría.

-.-.-

Fin.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

Ni hablar, gracias por su atención.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail o ¡facilítense la vida y dejen un review!

Fin de la transmisión...


End file.
